Internal Rupturing
The ability to inflict internal injuries. Sub-power of Mutilation and Wound Inducement. Also Called * Internal Attacking * Internal Damage Inducement * Rupture Internal Organs Capabilities The user can inflict internal injuries, such as rupturing internal organs, on target. This may not leave any outward sign of damage with the exception of blood coming from the orifices. This allows the user to damage targets who are invulnerable to external physical damage. Applications * Crushing internal organs. * Cutting * Death Inducement * Pain Inducement Variations * Brain Soup - By destroying just the brain, turning it into liquid. * Explosion Inducement: Make internal organs explode from the inside out. * Infestation/Orifice Invasion: Infest a victim's body and rip them apart from the inside. * Intangibility: The user phases themselves or parts of themselves through a victim's body to inflict the damage. * Sound Manipulation: By emitting sound at a high enough frequency, the vibrations can rip apart internal organs and tissue, causing massive internal damage. * Telekinesis: To crush a person's internal organs. Associations * Biological Explosion * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Bone Removal * Defense Break * Intangibility Combat * Enhanced Mauling * Mutilation * Organic Manipulation * Orifice Invasion * Physical Disruption * One Hit Kill * Water Manipulation water within the body. * Wound Inducement Limitations * May have limited range, including touch only. * May be countered by Regenerative Healing Factor. * Absolute Invulnerability * Unfettered Body * If the attack is based on certain power, immunity to that power negates damage/effect. Known Users Known Objects * Impact Dials (One Piece) * Reject Dials (One Piece) Known Locations *The Abyss (Made In Abyss); via the curse of the fourth layer Gallery Hands of Blue.jpg|The "Hands of Blue" (Firefly) use a special sonic weapon... Hands of Blue weapon effect.jpg|...to liquefy a victim's internal organs, causing blood from every orifice. Chaozu psychokinesis.jpg|Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) uses Telekinesis to attack Krillin's internal organs. File:Oboro_strikes_Gintoki's_pressure_point.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow and his leg to burst from the inside. File:Utsuro_Using_Hakkei.png|Utsuro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Kagura's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan, Rob Lucci (One Piece) produces a powerful shock wave that causes serious internal damage. Law Gamma Knife.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Gamma Knife, which bypasses any defenses to directly rupture the target's internal organs, making it almost impossible to survive. DL kills Linderman.jpg|D.L. Hawkins (Heroes) kills Daniel Linderman by phasing his hand into his head and destroying his brain. Judge_Death_Phasing.png|Judge Death's (2000 AD) preferred method of killing is phasing his hand into a victim's chest and crushing their heart. Chris TK crush 1.jpg|Chris Halliwell (Charmed) uses telekinesis... Chris TK crush 2.jpg|...to crush a Valkyrie's heart. File:Hiashi_Hyuga_(Naruto)_killed_Cloud_Head_Ninja.gif|The Hyuga Clan's (Naruto) Gentle Fist techniques attack the victim's internal organs and chakra network directly. Chakra Scalpel.jpg|Kabuto (Naruto) can use Chakra Scalpel to cause internal cuts of his victims. Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) right tattooed arm.png|Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) typically uses his right arm's destructive power to attack his opponent's organs. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is able to perform such feats as lobotomizing others without leaving an external mark through careful focus of heat vision. LordSuperman_and_Doomsday.png|Justice Lord Superman (Justice League Unlimited/DC Comics) using his heat vision to lobotomize Doomsday. Black Lobotomy.gif|Using his heat vision and x-ray vision, Superman (DC Comics) destroys the anomaly in Manchester Black's brain that grants him his powers. Leprechaun.jpg|The Leprechaun (Leprechaun series) can use his magic to make a victim's heart or insides explode from the inside out. Lucy11.png|Diclonii such as Lucy (Elfen Lied) are able to cause precise internal injuries, such as heart attacks or collapsing blood vessels, through careful focus and precision of their vectors. Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san2.png|Muromi (Muromi-san) can break all the bones of anyone from the inside out just by placing her hand on their chest.... Bone_Breaking.gif|...demonstrating by breaking all of an animals bones from the inside. Lenore-dies.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) smiting Lenore. Eligos vs Ash.jpg|Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead) psychically attacks Ash's internal organs, doing such things as damaging his brain's neurons and constricting every muscle and blood vessel in his body. Muei-Tou_Yamikiri.png|Using Muei-Tou: Yamikiri, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) damages Gyokuro Shuzen's ribs and internal organs. File:Internal Destruction.jpg|The effects of Shihoko Kishida's (Darker than Black) ability. Szayel Aporro Granz - Teatro De Titere.gif|Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) can cause internal organ damage to enemies by breaking the organ toys of Voodoo dolls. Telekinetic Combat by Cable.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) blowing Deadpool's brains out with a TK bubble. Usopp vs. Luffy.gif|Usopp (One Piece) using a Impact Dial on Luffy causing internal damage even though his made of rubber. REJECT Dial by Wyper.JPG|Wyper (One Piece) using a Reject Dial on Shura hitting him with 10x more the power of an ordinary Impact Dial. The Scream of Banshee!!.jpg|Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Marvel Comics) uses his Sonic Scream to give the Blob a massive brain hemorrhage. Internal Rupturing by Invisible Woman.jpg|Susan Richards (Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe) creating an invisible bubble inside of Deadpool's head... Internal Rupturing by Invisible Woman 2.jpg|...destroying his entire head from the inside. Internal Rupturing by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) sending his inner chi into Shin's abdomen rupturing his organs. Skarlet_Transfusion.gif|Skarlet (Mortal Kombat 11) rapidly transfuses her blood into an opponent's heart, causing it to explode. Scar fullmetal alchemist explosive arm.gif|Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers